Romeo and Juliet
by timburtonluver28
Summary: A story of the struggles and lengths two men will go to just to be together in a society where their love is considered illegal. Major fluff and such, some M rated content. I hope you enjoy this lovely failed attempt at a love story


A fiery redhead looked down from his perch, listening to the sounds of the night for any sort of movement. He descended the side of the stone building, grasping onto the ivy that adorned the dark building. His voice betrayed him as he lost his footing and he gripped at the fines, squeaking in surprise.

He gripped the plants tightly, his weight causing them to be pried away from the stone they had climbed. He tumbled downwards as the entire section of plant he gripped severed from the rest and he was left clutching the greenery as he fell towards earth.

He felt something stiff catch his body, he rubbed his head in confusion, presuming he had somehow managed to fall into a tree's outstretched limbs. A soft but firm kiss to the cheek both shocked the male, as well as enlightened him to what had actually broken his fall.

"How now, fairest Juliet?" A voice like silk inquired. The redhead turned, only to brush noses with his Romeo, the notorious silver rogue that he had been forbidden from associating with. "Undertaker" he breathed in relief, his hands cupping the other's face gently.

The male smiled and they locked lips hungrily, enjoying the company of each other. They pulled away after a minute or so, their breath ragged and visible in the cool air. "That was too risky of you my darling" Undertaker muttered, his forehead against the others.

"What would have happened to my dear lady Grell had I not been here to catch her?" He scolded gently. The redhead smiled and shimmied into the other's arms more. "Forgive me my love, but I've made my decision. I don't want to go back to that place anymore, I want to elope! Please… please" he begged softly, his eyes closed.

Undertaker stroked back a few crimson locks, the long black nails that had left so many marks lightly scraping along the other's skin. "I wish we could my dear, but you know what would happen if anyone found out about us" the other stated, earning a saddened nod from the other. "I know" the other nearly sobbed, his eyes filling with tears.

Undertaker pressed his thin lips to his Juliet's head. "Hush now, don't cry… We'll find a way, I promise." He soothed. Grell nodded, the other wiping away his tears with a soft brush of his hand.

The redhead lifted his head and locked his eyes with the other, his feminine hand on his lover's face. He knew what awaited them if they ever got caught, imprisonment, society would never accept the two males being together, let alone marrying. Still, the two had been fighting to be with each other for so long, it wasn't enough to just get together occasionally anymore.

The other's lips brushed along Grell's hand, pressing against the ruby ring he had bought for the other. Grell blushed profusely, biting his lips with his razor sharp teeth. "Has anyone at the dispatch said anything?" the silver male asked, getting an immediate shake of the head from Grell.

"William has been doing a good job of keeping me captive and handing me overtime, I've rarely been allowed to see anyone else for the past month" he explained quietly. "He even confiscated my skeleton key… hence why I decided to try and scale my way down to you love." Grell ran his thumb over the other's bottom lip absentmindedly. "That cold hearted stickler… I never liked his attitude, he was always too stiff, especially on daring and beautiful ladies like you" The man seemed to purr as he placed the other on his feet just so he could have an extra free hand to roam the redhead's body.

Grell's eyes suddenly lit up with an idea. "Wait darling… I just thought of a way to make this work!" He clasped the others hands in excitement. "What is it my love?" he asked gently, his lips curled in a soft smile. "If you can get someone to wed us, then I can fully disguise myself as a woman! No one will be able to tell we're two males anymore! It's completely perfect~!" he beamed.

"What about the dispatch darling? If they find us it'll all be over. We may be gods, but unlike jail, we couldn't possibly get away from the dispatch, not with the connections it holds." Undertaker argued. "I'll feign my death!" Grell blurted. "I have a friend that can help me, he'll tell them I encountered you and was killed by your scythe as I fought to bring you in. He can tell them that you disappeared and my body was lost!" he continued feverishly.

"Won't they start coming after me then? We'd be running for the rest of our lives because they would want to find me and bring me in themselves." Grell shook his head vehemently. "That's the beauty of it. Since they are so short-staffed they'll have no time to chase a deserter like you, they've never had time to, and that's why you've been able to live undisturbed for so long." The redhead proclaimed with a toothy grin.

Undertaker blinked before smiling and ruffling the other's hair. "That's brilliant" he remarked, chuckling at how the other moved into the touch. "No one's ever said something like that to me…" Grell stated softly before undertaker planted a firm kiss to the corner of his mouth.

"That is because no one had the privilege to see your brilliance before, not your brilliant beauty nor brains, nor passion or soul. I am proud to say that the passionate, beautiful, and intelligent Grell Sutcliff is my lady, and that I am her servant~" he assured the other, listening to him giggle as he planted a sweet kiss to his ear. "Mm~" the other moved into the thin lips of the ex-reaper, his own lips parting and a small moan escaping as Undertaker's slick tongue darted out to trace the sensitive cartilage.

"Under… Taker…" the other's breath hitched as the elder's hands pushed up his scarlet nightgown, his fingers sliding over the smooth skin of Grell's stomach and chest. Ancient yellow-green eyes shifted to the black and red lace panties that suddenly became too small for the redhead. He chuckled gently and watched the other blush as he bent and place a gentle kiss on each hip, making Grell take hold of the ends of his gown.

"I'll do all the work tonight my love" he whispered against the other's side, his tongue snaking out as he licked long the other's protruding hipbone. Grell moaned gently as the other's teeth scraped along the sensitive skin of his hips, his slender fingers hooking around his waistband and pulling it down just enough to expose his throbbing length to the chilly air.

Before Grell knew it, his length was being attacked by his rogue lover. He moaned and panted against the side of the building, the cold stone feeling wonderful against his almost bare back. He watched with hazy eyes as his lover kissed, licked and sucked the appendage as if he was really just ravaging the redhead's neck.

Grell blushed hard and bit his knuckles, pulling up the gown higher in the process. Undertaker in turn took him in fully, expertly sucking and licking the organ, relishing in Grell's moans and whimpers. The redhead reached down with one tentative hand and ran his fingers through the other's lock lovingly before he arched, overcome with the sudden pool of feeling in his abdomen.

"Un-der… takerrr!" he cried, tears of joy spilling as he released, the other gently and expectantly swallowing every last drop of the other's sweet nectar while squeezing the younger's hip comfortingly, encouraging him to let out all his built-up loneliness. The elder pulled his mouth off slowly, kissing the head before tucking it away gently. He stood and gently caressed the other's cheek, watching as the redhead released the cloth and grabbed his hand almost in a panic.

Undertaker smiled gently, wiping away the tears that the other had let slide before he kissed his maiden affectionately, pulling him off the hard wall by his petite waist. After each parted from the kiss Grell latched onto Undertaker's robes making the man sigh gently. He knew by now that Grell could tell exactly when they were about to part ways, and he always got clingy when that time came.

"I promise this will be the last time we'll have to part ways" Undertaker vowed as Grell pressed his lips to his elder's ashen cheek.

"I want you to go to your friend and tell him the plans, the night is still young. Please love… signal me by 3:30 whether or not the plans are to put into action tomorrow. If it is a go ahead, pack your things tonight and throw them out to me. Then when the plans have been put into action, transport right back here. If not simply put the light out in your room and as you close the shutters give me an explanation before we decide what to do next, understand?" Undertaker looked his lover over, who nodded solemnly.

"I love you" The redhead stated earnestly, making the other smiled. "I love you too, good luck, and remember… just call my name if you ever find yourself in peril and I will be there." Grell nodded and with a final kiss they parted ways, Undertaker giving Grell the boost needed for him to bound up through the window of his room.

The scarred male then swiftly climbed a large weeping willow. He perched on a thick branch almost level with, but still quite distant from, Grell's window. His boots rested securely in the grooves of the bark, his robes hanging off the sides of the branch a bit as he fiddled with the empty space that once was host to his chain of funeral lockets.

He sighed gently and watched the window as if at any moment, his Juliet would make another daring appearance.

The redhead knocked gently on his subordinate's door, knowing better than knocking so loud that the neighboring dispatch members would wake. After a few minutes of silence he raised his hand to try again only to have the door open and his sleepy friend stare out at him. "Mr. Sutcliff? What's…?" The other was abruptly shoved back into his room by the redhead, effectively cutting him off.

"Ronald, I need to talk to you. Sit down on the bed and don't interrupt me until I'm finished speaking."

After about an hour of waiting the ancient retiree had fallen asleep, his memories replaying in his dreams as if he was reliving them all. He dreamt of the day he had confessed to the redhead while he was visiting his shop, the shock on his face as he had kissed him. He remembered the night of passion that had followed; how the redhead had responded to the simplest touches, and how they had held each other at the end of the night.

The memories jumped ahead some, to the days when they couple would rendezvous at the shop whenever possible. Up until the Cantina incident they had gradually had come to trust each other more and more. All of that shattered when he had accidentally sent that shard of glass flying towards Grell and cutting his face.

Though the reaction was over-dramatized by his lovely actress to avoid suspicion, the words still stung. The whole truth was revealed after that, all the spots he had left out of twilight conversations were filled in. He was a rogue, a deserter; he had broken away from the cold realm of soul reaping and sinned against nature in attempting to bring back the dead.

It had taken quite a few attempts, but Grell eventually forgave him, and they started to meet just outside of the dispatch. Up until now the pattern had not been disturbed, however… as they saw less and less of each other and their reunions became shorter, they knew they had to do something. Now here they were, ready to risk it all for one final attempt at happiness.

Undertaker opened his eyes again as the sound of cawing and flapping was heard just over his head. He took out his pocket watched and checked the time, 2:30AM. He sighed gently and looked up at the redhead's room to find a pair of bloomers dangling from the ledge.

Undertaker laughed, slapping a hand over his mouth to stifle himself as he saw the redhead's hand reach out and pull the undergarments back in swiftly. With that light-hearted signal their fight had begun. Undertaker kept this fact in the back of his mind as he waited under the window, catching the heavy trunk of luggage his Juliet had tossed down to him.

Its weight felt much like the weight of their struggles, and he couldn't wait to set it down and walk proud and straight once more with his lover's hand in his.

As Grell smiled and turned away from the window, he was shocked in seeing his partner William standing right in the doorway of his room. "W-William" he stuttered, clutching his bloomers to his chest. "Did you think I honestly think I was clueless to what you and he were doing this whole time?" he asked coolly, his eyes scanning over the lacy black and red dress Grell wore.

Grell swallowed hard, his eyes beginning to tear with anxiety. "Please William… I…" he was silenced with a stiff but firm kiss to the cheek. "You don't need to say anything" The other muttered.

"I understand perfectly… I just want to know one thing."

Grell blinked and looked to the other. "What?" He asked softly. "Do you love him? Really and truly love him?" William prodded. Grell nodded, a few tears sliding loose only to be wiped away by the other's handkerchief.

"As I thought, it can't be helped then. Go to him now… I'll tell the elders both you and him have been terminated in battle and your bodies disposed of. They'll take my word for it so you're both safe."

"Why… Why are you doing this for me?" Grell asked tentatively. "Well… I've always been fond of you Grell, even though I've been strict with you all these years I never stopped caring about you. You're my partner and I want you to be happy, which I know would be impossible if you were to remain here. So… I'm giving you away to your Romeo" he smiled slightly.

Grell threw his rams around the other, receiving a gentle hug back. "Take care of yourself and good luck" William murmured before pulling away. Grell gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek before he walked briskly out of the room.

Undertaker blinked and stared up at the stone building as a rope of tied sheets was thrown over the side of it. He ran to it as he watched his Juliet start to climb down it, dropping the last few feet with a quiet thud as he landed on his feet. The other quickly embraced the redhead who in turn jumped up and wrapped his legs around the elder's waist.

"What are you doing my Juliet?" The other asked gently, receiving a passionate kiss from the other. "It's ok, we can leave tonight. William agreed to help me." he smiled wide. "I guess I underestimated him" The silver reaper mumbled as Grell relaxed his legs and stood once more.

"Let's go" Undertaker urged, grabbing hold of Grell's hand tightly as they began running through the trees. Grell smiled, the wind sweeping back his hair and making his dress billow, his bare feet soothed by the cold damp leaves covering the ground. Undertaker slowed, swiftly picking him up and carrying bridal-style as they continued on; running to their escape.

After a while a lone black mare came into view, saddled and idling. Undertaker placed his Juliet on the back of it before mounting himself and making sure his crimson lover was holding on securely. The steed took off, thundering down the dark wooded path as its passengers held onto one another tightly.

"We'll use tomorrow to get settled into our new home, it's a lovely little stone building in a nice secluded area of the woods. The pastor won't be ready until the next day, so we can also get you a lovely outfit prepared…." As the other continued he could feel his feminine boyfriend snuggle into his back. "I love you.." his Juliet uttered, his lips against the other's shoulder.

Undertaker smiled and nodded, knowing Grell already knew how he'd respond. They arrived at their destination just as the sun began to rise, both taking turns dismounting the horse. They kissed lovingly, Undertaker holding on firmly to the horse's bridal.

Each knew their romance was just about to begin as they took the first few steps of living the rest of their lives on the edge of the law. Their forbidden love would continue to prosper and until their union became legal they would curl up in the shadows together. It would just be the two of them together, going up against the cruel hard world, for now and forever until the end of time.


End file.
